Guardian Minion
by Pricat
Summary: Set after Frozen Heart. Pandora now a Guardian is sharing her world with her twin sister and the family but she can handle it and the adventures they have
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Minion

It had been a long while since Pandora, Chomper and Pricat's sister had been cursed by a moonbeam for being cold towards her siblings and becoming the firstvGuardian Minion after earning Guardianhood by saving them.

The female Purple Minion wore a purple hooded top with black sleeves but carried a sceptre but on nights like tonight, when she wasn't helping the others, she would visit the Gru house.

She could hear her younger twin Pricat telling Kevins kids a bedtime story about the Guardians listening as her sister had a gift for siory telling and telling the pups about the Guardians feeling impulsive.

She reached out a purple furred hand touching the window as frost appeared hearing both Cady and Leo excited which made Pandora happy, opening the windowsill getting into the room.

"Aunt Pan!" they said hugging her.

"Pan, I almost got them to sleep!

Kevin's gonna freak!" Pricat said.

Pandora laughed turning the room into a winter wonderland as both Cady and Leo were having a blast realising they needed their rest.

"Aw we wanted to go sledding down the stairs!" Cady said.

Pandora chuckled using dream sand to knock them out carrying them to their room seeing Pricat tuck them in.

"Relax, Gru can't see me unless he believes." Pandora said.

"Good point sis, you hungry?" Pricat said.

Pandora nodded going downstairs.

She was fixing herself peanut butter and jelly but Gru had hidden the antidote jelly so nome of the pups could touch it and drinking grape soda as Pricat giggled at her sister.

"Don't you eat, at the North Pole?" she asked.

"Yes but it's cookies and cocoa sis." Pandora said smirking. 


	2. Snow Day

Guardian Minion

The next night, Pandora was fighting off Pitch's nightmares along with the other Guardians but saw twin girls making her think of her and Pricat using dream sand to sooth them from what nightmare Pitch had given them but before leaving, one of the girls saw her but she left before the girl could talk to her.

"Wow that creature looked cute and cool!" she said.

Pandora smirked hearing that from outside the window but unaware her goggles were in their room but joining the other Guardians.

"You should go home and rest." Jack said to her.

"Okay, I did want to visit my sister, so okay." Pandora said flying off.

She was flying to the Gru house and saw that Pricat had left her window open probably for her when she visited seeing Pricat sketching as she entered.

"Hey Pan!" she said hugging her.

Pandora chuckled at her.

"I was fighting off Pitch's jerks, but now I have time to spend time with you." she told her.

"Being a Guardian must be awesome, protecting kids and spreading magic around the world." Pricat said.

"It is but our family needs you and what about Chomper?" Pandora said to her.

"I guess you're right." Pricat said.

But Pricat noticed her sister wasn't wearing her goggles.

"I'm fine, I can see without them, sis." she assured.

"You sure?" Pricat asked her.

"Yep." Pandora said clutching her sceptre.

She was understanding seeing her older twin squint as she sighed.

But they were having fun as Pandora was taking her flying around town but having fun and as sunlight crossed the sky, Pandora was taking her back to the Gru house.

She was tucking Pricat into her bed kissing her purple furred head but would be back later.

Chomper smirked as he could see Pandora now but were going to bed too.

Later that day, Pricat was still asleep making Lucy worry unaware of what was going on.

She was concerned for the gentle female Purple Minion as she had been awake a lot lately.

"I'm fine Lucy, honestly.

Just been doing things." Pricat lied.

She had decided not to tell them about Pandora because they wouldn't believe her or make her see the therapust again but were getting pancakes as Gru sighed.

But the next day, Chomper woke up seeing the neighbourhood blanketed in snow making him excited as he knew it had been either Jack Frost or Pandora had done this.

"Pricat wake up!

I think Pandora blanketed the city in snow!" he said as she got up in awe looking out the window.

"Woah!" she said.

She along with him and the others were playing outside but saw Pandora using her magic to make it snow.

She knew her brother and twin sister loved snow days and were having fun but were hugging her seeing hervsneeze.

"Pan, you okay?" Pricat asked.

"Yes but I'm a Guardian." she replied.

Chompet saw her faint as Pricat was taking her inside and putting her in her bed to rest. 


	3. Protective Of Her Sister

Guardian Minion

That evening while with the other Guardians, Pandora sensed that Pricat needed her going to the Gru house seeing Pitch there in her sisters room angering the female Guardian Minion as nobody ever hurt her brother and twin Sister feeling intense power flow through her.

"Don"t you dare touch Pri!

She's gone through more than you know!" she growled.

Powers then emitted from her shocking Pitch as Pricat was in awe despite being frightened and Pandora saw Pitch leave as her first priority was to take care of the damage Pitch had caused.

"Hey it's okay, but what did he do?" she asked sitting beside her wrapping her purple furred arms around her.

"A-About El Macho kidnapping us and us not being siblings anymore." Pricat said sniffling.

Her words frightened Pandora even though she was the older twin and a Guardian but her biggest fear was of losing her brother and twin sister.

"That can't happen.

He's a mindless animal like the gorillas atbthe zoo.

Besides I'm here.

I'm not letting anybody take you or Chomper away from me." she said as she was getting ideas from the sketches on her sister's Walls using dream sand.

Pricat was feeling better and sleepy ribbing her eyes.

"It's okay, the nightmares are gone." Pandora assured.

Pricat then was out like a light as she tucked her in but leaving as she needed to ask the others unaware Margo had seen her wondering if that was why Pricat was so tired but saw Pricat asleep.

She was going back to the room she shared with her sisters as Edith wondered what was wrong.

"Nothing Edith." she said lying down.

The next day, Pricat wondered what Margo wanted to talk about but stunned that the thirteen year old had seen Pandora making the Purple Minion female sigh.

"Yeah it's why as my sister is a Guardian and protects others from Pitch but she wa helping me.

We can't tell Gru okay?" Pricat told her.

"Okay." Margo said as she was curious about this thing as Pricat sighed knowing she could trust her. 


	4. Looking Out For Her

Guardian Minion

Now that Kayley was old enough, Pandora had decided she was ready to start her training as the next Guardian Minion plus the Purple Minion teen had Guardian blood in her plus she had the same powers like her mother, and had been waiting for this day.

"You have to make sure that Pitch doesn't win because as long as people believe in us Guardians, we will fight fear.

You're gonna be my assistant okay?

It's how I learnt the Guardian ropes from the others plus I have patrol but Pricat doesn't know because she worries about me, Chomper too." Pandora told her.

"Oh but she always stays up late, waiting for you Mom." Kayley said as they were leaving as Chomper sighed.

He was going to Pricat's room seeing her sketching, imagining what adventures they were going to have tonight with Pandora since she had told the pups more stories.

"I think Pandora's busy tonight, as I heard her talking to Kayley about it." he told the gentle hearted Purple Minion female.

"She will Chomp, she always comes." she told him.

"Okay but don't stay up that late okay?" he said to her leaving but Pandora had overheard this.

She knew they always hung out at night but she had to train Kayley but the other Guardians would help train Kayley as Pandora opened the window of Pricat's bedroom window as Pricat sensed her psychic aura.

"Hey sis, waiting huh?

You know you have to sleep, we may be Purple Minions but we need sleep and I worry about you.

At least I can help you fall asleep." Pandora told her.

"But I-I wanted to be with you." Pricat told her.

"I know but you need your rest and I have to train Kayley in being the next Guardian Minion but I still want to be with you." she said as they were going flying.

"Maybe you have magic in you too Pri." Pandora told her.

"You think so?" Pricat told her.

"Yes anything is possible sis." Pandora said as they were getting ice cream but Pandora was using dreamland to make Pricat sleep.

"It's okay as I got ya." she said.

She was carrying Pricat to her room in the Gru house tucking her in but kissed her purple furred head.

She was leaving as Chomper smiled seeing her leave.

He knew that Pricat was okay but was going back to bed but the next morning he saw Pricat awake and ready to go but she knew that Pandora would come back later seeing Kayley up.

"Morning guys, my Mom had stuff to do last night so she's sleeping." Kayley said as Pricat understood but was making Pandora snacks for when she woke up knowing she would be hungry and sighed.

Cady and the other Minion pups were begging the Purple Minion teen to make it snow but Kayley was trying to explain why it was a bad idea yet they were still asking.

"Maybe just in the backyard or our whole neighbourhood okay?" Kayley said as she was making it snow as the Minion pups were excited.

They and their uncles were outside in the snow seeing Pandora awake wondering where the snow had came from seeing Kayley sigh.

"It was Cady's idea!" she said as Pandora said shaking her head.

"It's okay as they're like this with me." she said.

Kayley nodded as she was seeing Pricat not herself which worried her going over to her placing a purple furred hand on her head.

"Come on sis, you're coming down with something." she said as she was getting her inside. 


	5. Giving Some Pups A Good Home

Pandora was amazed that the family had grown more with Kiko, who was Kevin's daughter and Sulley who was her younger twin's pup but had to protect them and her siblings but she heard crying as she was curious finding four Purple Minion pups in a cardboard box making the purple furred Guardian Minion understand knowing Pricat could help them, because they needed a home.

She was using her dream sand to give them sweet dreams but taking them to the North Pole as they needed a safe place to sleep for the night and food as they looked fur and bones knowing that her younger twin could take them in but North was surprised by what Pandora had found, unaware she and her siblings had been like this before.

"My younger twin sister, Pricat will take them in as she has a big heart, plus she and my brother along with me were in the same situation.

It is a Guardian's job to protect kids and Minion pups so I feel these little Minion pups." Pandora told him as he nodded knowing she was a good Guardian.

"Ja that is very true." North told her.

She was feeding them warm milk which they were loving as they were infant pups making Pandora smirk as they woukd get an new home.

She saw them out like lights but were taking them to the Gru house as Pricat was curious seeing her older twin there with four male infant Purple Minion pups as Pandora explained.

"Yes I'll take them in, as they need a good home plus you are an awesome Guardian, you know that?" Pricat told her.

"I know but this makes you a Guardian too, you know." Pandora told her.

Pricat smirked as she had found four cribs for them tucking them in and kissing their purple furred heads explaining she was their mother as Pandora nodded but was proud of her.

Chomper was surprised seeing Pricat feeding them as Pricat explained but he was proud of her because she had a good heart knowing Gru would understand, meaning he was a father of five pups making him smile, knowing Sulley would be surprised finding out she was a big sister overnight.

"You should get some sleep, Pri.

I can help too." Chomper told her.

She nodded as she was yawning but Pandora had used dream sand to make her sleepy.

She knew this had been a good idea leaving them be, as they needed rest as being parents was no picnic sometimes.


End file.
